


Cuddles

by Alula_Astro



Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula_Astro/pseuds/Alula_Astro
Summary: Sirius wants cuddles and James is an idiot.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896631
Kudos: 14





	Cuddles

“Remmmmmmyyyyy.” Sirius whines.

“Yes Padfoot?” Remus asks, knowing what’s coming.

“Can I have cuddles?” Sirius asks with puppy dog eyes.

Remus opens his arms and his mate launches himself at Remus. Remus wraps his arms around Sirius who falls asleep. Remus rolls his eyes and carries on reading his book.

Later on James comes back from detention and sees the two of them. “Why do I never get cuddles with them like that?”

“Potter are you gay?” Lily asks from where she is now occupying the armchair opposite Remus and Sirius.

“I don’t think so.”

“Then there’s your answer.”

“Moony sees you as a friend not a fuck.” Sirius says giggling.

“Black did you wake up just to say that?”

“Yes I did.”

“Go back to sleep.”

“Rude.”

“I’m confused.”

“Potter, you have the same relationship with Black as I do with Severus and Remus is the Lucius Malfoy to Black’s Severus Snape.”

“Are you calling me a bottom? As soon as Sirius moves you are so dead.”

“Mmm not moving anytime soon, Evans, so you have time to write your will.”

“I’m more confused.” James says.

“How much of a simpleton are you? They are flaming **homosexuals**.”

“So you’re telling me that Snape and Malfoy are a thing.”

“Two kids in.” Sirius states.

“They have kids?” James asks.

“Mmhm. Destiny and Twilight. They’re both so cute.”

“Mother didn’t shut up about them for the entire of last summer. It was hilarious. Then she realised that thanks to Dee and Twi, Lucius will not be becoming her nephew-in-law and Narcissa wouldn’t stop crying about how her future was ruined. You’re a Black. You already had no hope. I’m gay, Reg is gay, Bella is gay and Andromeda is a bitch.”

“Can confirm that Bella is very gay.” Lily says, smiriking.

“So you’re her mystery girlfriend?!”

“Yes I am.”

“I knew it. Regulus’ pockets are going to be hurting tomorrow.”

“What?” James asks.

“Fifty galleons said that Bella’s girlfriend was Lily.”

“Fifty fucking galleons? What have I told you about betting on people’s relationships?”

“Moony don’t judge us, it was three in the morning, we were high on vodka and nicotine and we were sat on our roof.”

“What have I told you about feeding your brother vodka?”

“I know, I know, but I was drunk and I wanted to see if I could guarantee myself the family fortune.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“It was windy as shit and Regulus weighs next to nothing.”

“Sirius do you know how dangerous that was?” Lily asks.

“That was the fucking point. If Mother and Father dearest find out about who I’m dating they’ll disown me. If Regulus tragically dies then I’ll still inherit.”

“But you’ll be disowned. How does that work?”

“Old law in the Black family: if you have kids they’re the only ones that can inherit no matter who you put down in your will. Narcissa would be second if I get disowned as Bella would get disowned too.”

“So if your parents die after Regulus, Narcissa would think that she’s inheriting but actually you are?”

“Yep.”

“Okay, I take back what I said, getting your brother drunk was genius.”

“Thank you. I do try.”


End file.
